internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
1937–38 Polska Liga Hokejowa season
The 1937-38 Polska Liga Hokejowa season was not completed. The national championship was scheduled to take place from March 5-9, 1938, in Krynica. Kraków Championship Schedule in 12/27 edition of Przeglad Sportowy: 1/2: Sokol - Makkabi, 1/9: Jaworzyna - Makkabi, 1/11: Sokol - Cracovia, 1:13: Cracovia - Makkabi and Jaworzyna - Sokol, 1/15: Makkabi - KTH, 1/16: Sokol - KTH. *'Makabi Krakow' - Sokol Krakow 5:2 (1:2, 2:0, 2:0) *'Makabi Krakow' - Legia Krakow 4:2 *'Legia Krakow' - Sokol Krakow 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1) *'KS Cracovia' - Sokol Krakow 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) Won by KS Cracovia. Lodz Championship ;Kuriera Lodzkiego Tournament *'LKS Lodz' - SKS Lodz 22:0 - SF *'Union Touring Lodz' - United Lodz 3:0 - SF *'LKS Lodz' - Union Touring Lodz 8:3 (2:1, 3:1, 3:1) - F *'United Lodz' - SKS Lodz 8:0 (1:0, 1:0, 6:0) - 3P ;Klass A *'LKS Lodz' - SKS Lodz 18:0 *'Union Touring Lodz' - SKS Lodz 9:1 *'LKS Lodz' - Union Touring Lodz 6:1 (2:0, 3:0, 1:1) *'LKS Lodz' - Union Touring Lodz 6:3 (2:1, 1:2, 3:0) *'Union Touring Lodz' - SKS Lodz 7:2 *'LKS Lodz' - WIMA Lodz 9:0 *'WIMA Lodz' - SKS Lodz 4:2 *'WIMA Lodz' - SKS Lodz 2:1 - changed to 5:0 walkover as SKS left ice with two minutes remaining ;Klass B *'United Lodz' - SKS Zgierz 3:0 *'United Lodz' - Hakoah Lodz 6:0 *Makabi Lodz - SKS Zgierz 1:1 *'WIMA Lodz' - Makabi Lodz 16:3 *'WIMA Lodz' - Hakoah Lodz 5:0 *'Makabi Lodz' - Hakoah Lodz 8:4 (0:2, 1:2, 7:0) Lwow Championship ;Klass A *1/9: Czarni Lwow - Lechia Lwow 0:0 *1/?: Ukraina Lwow - AZS Lwow 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *1/?: Pogon Lwow - Lechia Lwow 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *1/?: Czarni Lwow - AZS Lwow 7:0 (2:0, 3:0, 2:0) *1/?: Czarni Lwow - Ukraina Lwow 6:0 (1:0, 1:0, 4:0) *1/23: AZS Lwow - Lechia Lwow 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) - changed to forfeit win for Lechia *1/23: Czarni Lwow - Pogon Lwow 1:0 (0:0, 0:0, 1:0) *1/23: Ukraina Lwow - Lechia Lwow 2:2 (1:0, 1:2, 0:0) *1/?: Pogon Lwow - AZS Lwow 5:0 *1/30: Ukraina Lwow - Pogon Lwow 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) Final ranking: 1. Czarni, 2. Ukraina, 3. Pogon, 4. Lechia, 5. AZS. ;Other games *12/2: Pogon Lwow - Ukraina Lwow 0:0 *12/2: Lechia Lwow - Czarni Lwow 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) *2/20: Ukraina Lwow - Lechia Lwow 2:1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) *2/20: Ukraina Lwow - Pogon Lwow 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) *2/20: Czarni Lwow - AZS Lwow 5:2 (0:1, 1:0, 4:0?) *2/20: Pogon Lwow - Czarni Lwow 1:1 (1:0, 0:1, 0:0) Pomeranian Championship *'Sokol Grudziadz' - KPW Pomorzanin Torun 1:0 - final *'KPW Pomorzanin Torun' - Sokol Grudziadz 5:1 (0:0, 4:0, 1:1) - friendly Poznan Championship *'AZS Poznan' - Warta Poznan 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'AZS Poznan' - WKS Poznan 8:0 (4:0, 3:0, 1:0) Silesian Championship *'Dab Katowice' - Miedzyszkolny KS 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) - friendly ;Klass A *'Dab Katowice' - Teschener EV 4:2 (1:2, 1:0, 2:0) *'Pogon Katowice' - Teschener EV 3:1 *'Pogon Katowice' - Polonia Janow 4:1 (1:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'Dab Katowice' - Polonia Janow 10:3 *'Dab Katowice' - Teschener EV 4:0 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *Polonia Janow - Pogon Katowice 2:2 (1:1, 1:1, 0:0) *'Pogon Katowice' - Teschener EV 5:1 (2:1, 1:0, 2:0) *'Dab Katowice' - Polonia Janow 7:0 (3:0, 3:0, 1:0) *'Dab Katowice' - Pogon Katowice 4:1 (2:1, 1:0, 1:0) *'Teschener EV' - Polonia Janow 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) ;Klass B *Polonia Janow II - Pogon Katowice II 2:2 *'Unia Sosnowiec' - TS Myslowice 06 3:0 (0:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'Dab Katowice II' - BBTL Bielsko 6:3 (2:2, 2:1, 1:0) Warsaw Championship *'Proch Pionki' - Marymont Warszawa 5:0 (1:0, 4:0, 0:0) - Proch advanced to Klass A Qualifier *'Polonia Warszawa' - Proch Pionki 5:2 (2:0, 1:1, 2:0) - Polonia qualified for Klass A *'Skra Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa 3:1 (0:0, 1:0, 2:1) *Legia Warszawa - Makabi Warszawa 3:3 (3:0, 0:1, 0:2) *'KS Warszawianka' - AZS Warszawa 5:1 (1:0, 0:1, 4:0) ;Klass A *'AZS Warszawa' - Zass Warszawa 5:0 (2:0, 2:0, 0:0) *'AZS Warszawa' - Skra Warszawa 3:0 (1:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'KS Warszawianka' - Zass Warszawa 5:0 Forfeit *'KS Warszawianka' - Skra Warszawa 4:2 (2:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'Skra Warszawa' - Zass Warszawa 5:0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'KS Warszawianka' - AZS Warszawa 6:0 (5:0, 1:0, 0:0) *'Polonia Warszawa' - KS Warszawianka 3:2 (0:1, 1:0, 2:1) *'Polonia Warszawa' - AZS Warszawa 3:1 *'Polonia Warszawa' - Skra Warszawa *'Polonia Warszawa' - Zass Warszawa Standings #Polonia 4-0-0 21:5 8 pts #Warszawianka 3-0-1 17:5 6 pts #AZS 2-0-2 9:9 4 pts #Skra 1-0-3 2 pts #Zass 0-0-4 0 pts Wilno Championship *'Ognisko Vilnius' - AZS Vilnius 5:2 Krynica Tournament *'Oginsko Vilnius' - Kosrye (?) 2:0 *'Ognisko Vilnius' - Jaworzyna 7:0 *'Ognisko Vilnius' - KTH Krynica 2:0 Qualification round *'KS Cracovia' - Ukraina Lwów 4-0, Ukraina did not appear for the return match. *'Dab Katowice' - KTH Krynica 2-0, 1-0 *'Polonia Warszawa' - LKS Lodz 1-0, 2-0 *'Czarni Lwow' - Pogon Lwow - walkover *'KS Warszawianka' - Ognisko Vilnius - walkover *AZS Poznan - Sokol Grudziadz - planned series, not played Other games *'KKS Pogon Katowice' - Glenn. Pljanow Krakow 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'KPW Pomorzanin Torun' - Union Touring Lodz 6:3 (3:0, 3:1, 0:2) *12/27: KS Cracovia - Dab Katowice 4:2 (3:0, 0:0, 1:2) *1/9: Lodz - Poznan 0:0 @ Lodz *1/?: Czarni Lwow - Pogon Katowice 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) @ Katowice *2/7: Polish Representative - Dab Katowice 4:0 (0:0, 2:0, 2:0) @ Katowice *Poland A - Poland B 1:2 (1:1, 0:0, 0:1) @ Katowice *2/27: KS Cracovia - Pogon Lwow 3:1 (3:1, 0:0, 0:0) @ Lwow Final round Cancelled due to thaw. The participants would have been: KS Cracovia, KS Warszawianka, Czarni Lwow, Dab Katowice, and Polonia Warszawa. Images Prz 11-25-37.png|The November 25 edition of Przeglad Sportowy. Prz 12-30-37.png|The December 30 issue. Prz 1-3-38.png|The January 3 issue. Prz 1-7-38.png|The January 7 issue. Prz 1-7-38-2.png|Another image from the January 7 issue. Prz 1-13-38.png|The January 13 issue. Prz 1-17-38.png|The January 17 issue. Prz 1-27-38.png|The January 27 issue. External links *Wikipasy Sources *''Kacik Statystyka'' *''Przeglad Sportowy'' Category:1937 in ice hockey Category:1938 in ice hockey